Blood and Love Don't Mix
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: Tea is an average girl, perfect life, perfect boyfriend, everything a girl wants. But what happens when you add a super natural being to the mix? Teas world has been turned upside down when she gets kidnapped by the vampire. What will she do! Read please!
1. Predator and Pray

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter one: Predator and Pray  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday will. Till then leave me the Fuck alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Lately....I think...  
  
Little note: Pro-Tea (Anzu) Story, also this story is dedicated to daisycutters, she so totally rocks!!!!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
He let his wings flexure as he prepared to take off from his perch. He had spotted his pray a little while back and was now determining weather to take her now or wait till she was in the safety of her house, so as to not arise any suspicion from the mortals that are about.  
  
Opting for the second option he let himself glide a little farther down the massive building, so he could get a better look at her. He even felt the urge to disguise himself as a human and talk to her, but he would settle with looking, for now.  
  
She was a prize for any, mortal or immortal alike. Her hair was about shoulder length that swayed with every step she took. The color of it he was still unsure, it had a way of changing in the different light. At times it would seem dark brown and other times it resembled golden wheat.  
  
He had been watching her for a while. It was not often that he took mortal slaves, but times were changing and it made him look bad to not have one. So he opted that if he should have one then let it be appeasing to his eyes.  
  
It was not just her hair that pleased him though. There were many good qualities that he could tell from one look. Her eyes being one, they danced with amusement and happiness from the simplest things. They were an assortment of blues, not one color but many. They were ever changing orbs that one could not help but take a second glance.  
  
That is what drawled him to her in the first place. Being able to see the life in them from such a distance was amazing. Granted he did have superior vision, but at such a distance he should have been lucky enough to determine the eye color let alone the life in them. But as I said there are many "good" qualities about her besides that.  
  
It is costume that any slave does as the master wish and if I were to have a slave, then what would its use be? I figure that such a beautiful creature should not be wasted. She would be for my entertainment. She has an excellent dancer body which should be useful for both in and out of the bed.  
  
Again spreading his leathery wings he took a last look at his soon to be new "toy" then in one swift motion he was gone leaving little to no evidence that he was ever there.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
She felt a chill run up her spine, one that as of late was finding its way permanently there. She found herself looking for someone watching her, but as always there was no one. Every day she looks for that figure and every day she is disappointed.  
  
Tightening her pink jacket once more she picked up her pace in hopes of reaching her house sooner. It was false security though. No one was home, she would be all alone, in every since.  
  
Well that was only partly true, she had her friends. They were always there for her even if they weren't there in presences. Just thinking of them lightened her sulky mood and put that spring back into her step.  
  
Her friends were the only thing in life that kept her happy and carefree. Without them she wouldn't be here today. Not to mention her loving boyfriend, he always keeps her in this world while making her feel safe.  
  
A smile played at her lips at the thought of him. He had dark brown hair with stunning blue eyes to match. He always stood proud and tall. He's very stubborn to. It took her THREE years for him to out with her just once. Never once had it been an implied as a "guy, girl" thing, no it was more of a "lets be friends" kinda thing.  
  
It still took forever for him to agree once. I think the only reason he agreed was so he could get me off his back. I don't think he was expecting to fall in love with me, but then again I wasn't expecting to fall with him either.  
  
Now in full happy mood with a smile to match she started to half run half skip home, not once noticing the leery shadows that flowed close by.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
So what do you think of my first super natural vampire fic? A work in progress, yes I know but I think this could turn into something don't you? Well I would like to know what you think; I bet you can't figure out who the vampire is! Yes the guy in the supposed shadows is in fact the vampire. I'm guessing I gave you enough clues to figure out who the girl is and if I didn't then read my other fics and it should come to you. And yes the Boyfriend she is talking about is in fact Seto Kaiba. Well I guess that's it for now, except that I want you to review so I know if I should continue this story.  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
P.s."Soiled by Darkness" should be coming back out in a while. For all of those who were wondering it got deleted because someone reported me. If you want to know who it is then look at my other story"Inside I'm Different" and that'll tell you. That's it for now.......  
  
P.P.s.s last thing my chapters are going to be kinda short, but I promise an up-date at least once a week!!! So review!!! If I get more then ten then expect an up-date in less than a week!!!  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, blah!  
vv 


	2. Rescued? By Whom?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Two: Rescued? By Whom?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will. Till then leave me the Hell alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Lately....Maybe...I think...Haha, what ever...  
  
Last note: Thank you all my Reviewers!!! I love you all. I even got a flame. Even though it was quite lame, but at least they were stupid enough to waste there time writing it. Even if it was totally short. Oh and how are you people guessing my couples? I can't believe it. Two people already guessed it. No I'm not telling who, but you should be able to figure it out. Anyhow on with the next chapter!!!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Feeling the wind pass through her hair she quickened her pace in hopes to out run all her doubts. While running she noticed an eerie shadow following her. She had hoped it was her imagination, but just to be safe she picked up her pace.  
  
Another shadow seemed to find it's way to her and she was now in a full fledge sprint in hopes of getting away from what ever it was that was haunting her.  
  
Taking a sharp corner she found herself on the ground. Her head was throbbing with extreme pain and her heart and organs seemed to have found there proper place again making her feel sick and dizzy all at once.  
  
"Oh my, my, my what do we have here boyz?" a burly man asked while swaying, trying to get his balance back from the sudden impact.  
  
"Why lookie it's a girl, or should I say women." Another man said while taking in her full form.  
  
"Hey missy what's your hurry?" The third and final man asked while finding his way to her side. He looked at her currishly, taking a wild strand of her hair between his fingers.  
  
She seemed at a loss for words, she was terrified. These were street punks know for making a lot of trouble. All she could do is let out a squeak hoping that they would leave her alone.  
  
"Why don't we have a little fun with you?" The one by her side said while placing an arm around her shoulders, as if to help her up. Anyone around would think that at least, but to her it was more or a painful squeeze forcing her to get up while warning her that if she made a sound she was dead.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
A sharp pain shot through his head causing him to stop in mid flight. His hands shot to his head in hopes to stop the pain, but as fast as it came it left.  
  
He was now left with feeling hollow. He felt dizzy and sick all at once and then he felt scared. From that moment he realized that it was his toy. His toy was terrible frightened and in danger. He could not help what he did next, for in a blink of the eye he was pumping his wings back to the country he just left.  
  
Anger welled up inside of him, he would not lose the mortal that took him so long to find. His eyes started to glow an eerie red as his wings pumped faster and faster. Every moment that passed he got even more furious.  
  
A quick sharp pain shot through his shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground, but he found his composer with in a moment and was once again flying in her direction.  
  
He decided to cut of the mind link there. It only distracted him more and more. He hated it when other people touched what was his and they would pay with there lives. He would no longer wait till she was ready; he would take her tonight and kill any who stood in his way.  
  
Now in severely pissed off mood, he flapped his wings even harder. His teeth were clenched and claws were extended, wanting to feel flesh tear beneath them.  
  
Nearing his destination he searched for her unmistakable aura. Spotting it he took a nose dive and was prepared to rip apart any mortal who dared touch what was his.  
  
What he saw, though, amused him. A small unreadable smile graced his lips as he watched the events unfold.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Haha it was a cliffy, or at least a patchily one. How did you like it? I though it could have been better, but I was at a lost of what else to write, so this is what came out.  
  
Hears a few little notes about the "vampire powers" ok. First my little friend 'the vampire' has in fact wings, claws, and fangs. A must for every vampire. He also has telepathic abilities, which would explain why he could feel her pain. His vision is also very good. He can see ten times better then humans and he can also see auras that every being has. He has other abilities, but we will not get to those till he uses them. Oh and last thing about him, he does need mortal blood to survive so without it you know he would shrivel up. I bet you still don't know who he is Hahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
P.s. Please Review!!!!  
  
O.O vv Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, Blah!!! 


	3. Unicorns, Vampires, Dragons, they don't ...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Three: Unicorns, Vampires, Dragons, they don't exits?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my case I've done nothing wrong.......Lately....Maybe...I think...Haha, what ever...stop reading the disclaimer and read the chapter you ditz!!!  
  
Sorry it was a day late from what one of you asked, but hey at least it's not a week late!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
They proceeded to lead her away from any prying eyes. She followed numbly, hoping beyond hope that someone would come to her rescue.  
  
"Don't even think of trying anything missy, you'll be dead before a single word leaves your mouth." The man spoke softly while pulling out a small switch blade from his over sized coat.  
  
They were now in a deserted park, with dim lights as well as a haunting look to it. She could not help but shudder, this place scared her more then these so called men. Rumors of people being found dead with all the life sucked out of them had found it's way to her. At the moment she wanted nothing more then to strangle the shaggy haired blond.  
  
"Scared?" The burly man asked with a mocking tone.  
  
She was once again at a loose of words, no she wasn't scared. But then why would she tremble because of them. She decided that it would be smarter if she stayed quite.  
  
"At a loose of words I see, well then I guess we'll just have you scream out your opinion." The man with the switch blade said while bringing it to her stomach. The tip was pointed at an angle finding its way beneath her shirt. With one swift movement the garment was ripped in two.  
  
A small gasp made its way out of her throat. 'Are they serious!?!' her mind frantically screamed.  
  
Without a second thought she grabbed the arm that was wrapped around her should and gave it a twist while making her way around his back. The man was, without a doubt, shocked at her actions, Hell she was shocked!  
  
The burly man took a lung at her and at that moment she released the man she was holding and then shoved him onto the on coming threat. The third man made a lung at her; she side steeped and kneed him in the gut. He fell over with a loud thud. Her victory was not won yet as the burly man found his way behind her and swung his arms around her in what seemed to be a bear hug.  
  
The life was being squeezed out of her and she could faintly tell the presence of another person. Squirming her way out of the grip was proving to be useless and added onto the strain that seemed to be pushing out any oxygen. Making her light headed before she finally fell into the black abyss.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
'This has gone on long enough' he told himself as he watched her slowly slip into unconsciousness. Finally realizing that she was unconscious he made one grand leap and arrived right in front of the offenders.  
  
A low growl escaped his lips as he took a hold of the mans arm that seemed to be around what belonged to him. Making a simple twist of his wrist seemed to cause the man grate pain. He decided to take full advantage of that and proceeded to twist till he herd a sickening crack.  
  
The man dropped to his knees. Tears began spill from his eyes as he looked up. His face went from pain to complete and utter consternation. He began to frantically trash about while his mind would only allow one word to escape from it.  
  
"No, no, no"  
  
Getting irritated he finally grabbed the man by his neck, lifting him clear off the ground. The eyes of the man widened as the slow realization of death would be his faith, his pitiful rants fell on deaf ears as the grip tighten ever so slowly.  
  
A muffled moan could be herd from just below him and he knew his time was growing short. Giving the last needed amount of pressure he tossed aside the dead body and made his way over to the others. He made quick work of them, disposing there useless bodies to be found at a later date.  
  
He made swift movements to the recovering girl, making sure nothing needed to be cleaned. (Shudders, if you know what I mean, Shudders) To his disappointment she seemed only a little shaken up. He let out a growl, His energy was vastly wasted and he needed more then what those mortals held in there blood. He needed blood of a purling, much like the girl.  
  
He let out a more deep throated growl. He could hear her pulse quicken. The sweet nectar of life flowing throw her veins, taunting him. Then he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Kinda ok wasn't as good as the others, but hey what am I going to do. I promise from now on it'll get a lot more inserting. Not this slow pace crap. So...yeah whatever, tell me what you think if you want. I might stop the whole POV thing, but I don't know I feel in a sort of rut. Stupid teenage hormones, DAME YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, blah!!! vv  
  
Last thing, I've decided that I won't post the next chapter till I get at least ten review!!! That's right I said ten!!! 


	4. Scared beyond death

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Four: Scared beyond death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my case I've done nothing wrong.......Lately....Maybe...I think...Haha, what ever...stop reading the disclaimer and read the chapter you ditz!!!  
  
Last note: "Talking" 'Thinking' "SCREAMING" ok on with the fic!!!  
  
Hahaha I got it out so fast go me!!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
'Oh, my head hurts, where am I?' The young innocent thought while blinking trying to get her vision back into focus. She was in the process of trying to remember what had just happened. 'What happened to those guys?' she asked herself while closing her eyes trying to stop any tears from flowing.  
  
Her head seemed to be splitting and her throat was parched and sore. She let out a tiny moan from the pain. Trying to get herself up she noticed someone holding her. She would have panicked, but it seemed tender the way this man held her. She could tell it was a man from the smell of him. It was a mix between exotic oils and musk. Taking a deep breath, enjoying the smell as well as the closeness, she finally realized that her eyes were closed again.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack. There was a man dressed in all black with stunning white hair, he had skin an equal color tone and his eyes were a marvel of there own. They were carmine with a hint of brown hidden near the pupils.  
  
All in all he was very easy on the eyes. She noticed him checking her out for any injuries so she tried to get his attention, but the second she looked at his face, and his lips she freaked. They were soiled with blood, not to mention the blood that was all around his mouth and even some on his cloths.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"  
  
Her screech was interrupted with a velvety hand, firmly clasping her mouth. She took no time in biting down as hard as she could. A metallic liquid dripped out of the newly formed cut. His didn't move nor did he flinch. She looked directly into his eyes. She could tell by the smug smirk on his face that he enjoyed scaring her. She could also tell that there was a hint of green is his eyes as well.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking!?!?!?! God, scream, struggle, bite harder, DO SOMETHING, Anything, come on body move! Please!?' Her body was absolutely not responding, so she sat there captivated by his eyes. She looked at him, getting drawn closer and closer.  
  
The hand slipped from her mouth as he started to lean in. He licked his lips at the anticipation. He let his eye lids drop expecting a kiss from his new acquired toy, but he was awarded with yet another glass breaking scream.  
  
"AHHHHHH..."  
  
She was interrupted once again, but this time by a mouth. His soft lips were pressed firmly yet tenderly agents hers. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue out. He teased her by running it along her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth, suckling it.  
  
As much as she wanted to pull away was as much as he wouldn't let her. She tried to pull away by leaning back, but that only caused him to lean in more.  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth as he bit down on her lip. This allowed accuse to her mouth.  
  
He slipped his tongue into her, exploring every possible inch while sucking on her bleeding lip hungrily. She still backed up thinking that it would help her, but as it were, she just ended up in an entirely better position for him.  
  
'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Stop resists him, GIRL YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND PUSH THIS JACKASS OFF OF YOU NOW!!!!' She was now lying on the ground with the mysterious figure on top; both his arms surrounded her, taking away means of escape. 'Push, bite, do something!!! (No response) Fine be that way, but I'm not feeding you any more' She screamed at herself. As much as she wanted to resist her body wouldn't work in her advantage. It was quite frustrating.  
  
Finally she gave into her body and to the kiss. And her body was tempted to do some of its own exploring. Moving her hands up his chest she started a battle between tongues. It seemed that he was winning.  
  
Now totally lost in the kiss she started to push back up to him. Her hands slipped up his shirt and were tracing the lean muscles up intel she got to his neck.  
  
He paused, and then understanding what she wanted he quickly broke contact with her lips only to through the shirt aside. This gave her time to breath, but the moment she got even half a breath his tongue was once again probing her.  
  
Slipping her hands around his neck she played with his long moonlight hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Now that her mind was cooperating her body deiced to make things more difficult.  
  
Her lungs were starting to burn, but she kept the kiss. It seemed that he was her life support and if she were to let go then he would fly away from her. She tried to suck air through her nose, but it seemed to make her chock more.  
  
She was now frantic, her air supply was dismissing fast. She used her nails to dig deep into his back and neck, making little cat claw scraps. His response to that was a deep throated growl. Seeing that it wasn't working she grabbed hold of his silver locks and pulled hard.  
  
He deepened the kiss even more almost chocking her. It was all she could take and she once again welcomed the black abyss.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
So did you like? I must say that I loved writing this chapter!!! Can you guess the pairings now? I think I gave enough clues, but if not then it will be reviled in the next chapter. Ok now review and a chapter will magically appear! Oh it's magically delicious! Hey question for all you people who write, Do you ever let you mother read it cause mine insisted. I finally let her when she said that I wouldn't be aloud on the computer anymore if I didn't and guess what!!!!!!! She said that I didn't write it!!!!! I got so pissed at her; she said that I couldn't possible write it because I wasn't mature enough for it!!! God I was so freaking pissed at that it wasn't even funny. Anyways morel of the story, Mothers should die if they ever get involved in your life!!!!!  
  
Lunar dragon 209  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
O.O Blah, I vent to suck your blood, blah! vv 


	5. Blood and Lust DO mix?

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter five: Blood and Lust DO mix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will very soon. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Hey don't laugh you don't know anything!!!!..... Or do you? (Pulls out a very sharp knife) (Sneaks in the shadow)  
  
Little note: Sorry if you get confused, I got confused while writing it. And the only reason I post this without all ten reviews was because I was so touched at what Sweet Cherry Kisses said on her story. By the way you should so totally check it out It's called (hold on must look up again) Dum spiro, spero, it's a really good and unique story and it is really well written and rocks!!!!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
She bites me, drawing my only means of survival. Yet I didn't care. I got to look in her eyes for the first time, the first time up close that is. The blues, there's so many of them that I can't depict a color. I can smell her as well. I can hear her.  
  
Gods how she can control me like this, not only that but she is doing nothing to provoke my behavior.  
  
She leans in, so do I. Anything to touch the soft skin. The fact that she drew out some of my blood and is on her lips is all the more luring.  
  
She screams again, I don't give her the chance. I press my lips to hers. Electricity shots up my body, it's been so long since I've felt heat, or pleasure for that matter. She leans back, I lean into her. I can tell she scared; it makes me laugh, almost.  
  
I slip my tongue over her lips and bite down. An eye for an eye I always say.  
  
Oh god bad move on my part, her blood is so delicious that I can't help but try to get more. I get my tongue in her mouth, IS THERE ANYTHING ABOUT HER THAT ISN'T EXQUISETIC.  
  
My animal instinct takes over and I can't hold back. I ravish her mouth, sucking on her hungrily. She finally responds to my kiss. Oh gods stop this woman, how can you do this to a man as experienced as I am!!!  
  
She tugs at my shirt and I comply, she draws lazily on my back, neck, and stomach. She scratches my back, drawing more blood. She is a sadistic one, isn't she? A growl escapes me, from the thought of wasted blood. I kiss her even more fiercely, giving her pain along with pleasure. She lightly pulls at my hair, and then harshly pulls, that is the last straw!!!  
  
No one disrespects me and gets away with it! I pull away expecting her to attack me. Her body lays lifeless. I finally realized something that she needed and I deprived her of. Oxygen, it is such a nascence to have to breathe. I had forgotten of it long ago. Gently I pick her up. I can tell she's alive. The heartbeat tells it all.  
  
"I think that I'll take her to my place as planned." He spoke out loud while spreading his wings preparing to take off. He took another glance at her. Her cloths would not do for the flight. He smirked and instead of flying off he started to walk in the direction of her house.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*Dream*  
  
She stood there in the dark dank of the dungeon alone and helpless. What was left of her cloths were impossible clingy and she was noticeable shivering. She let out a breath of air and she watched it float away. She started to get scared from being alone. What light there was wasn't helping much. It seemed to be adding onto her fears. Shadows creped up on her a fled the moment she looked there way.  
  
Now alert and scared she started to walk in the direction of the light, but the closer she got the farther it went. Breaking into a run she frantically ran to it, but it was to fast and she was left alone in the complete dark.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, She hated being alone. Closing her eyes she focused on a safe way out, but out of where? Why was she here? The black started to fade into the distance and a white haired man appeared in front of her. He resembled the one she met earlier, but his eyes weren't as a fierce almost soft, but not purely innocent. His hair was still very much wild and skin still that crystalline white. The only difference was that he seemed to be worried. An expression that she had only seen one other time.  
  
It was when she had fallen on the ice and twisted her ankle. Seto had been so worried that he stayed with me through the whole exam (-_-) carried me to the car and babied me at home. It was quite sweet, but annoying at the same time.  
  
She hardly knew this man yet he had such concern. Why? Looking past him she saw a bed covered in white sheets. Steeping closer she noticed a small figure. It was a little boy. He was concerned for him. Getting close enough to see a decent amount of him, she almost screamed. He was beyond pail, his brown eyes almost looked lifeless, his hair was matted to his face and he was covered in sweat. It was apparent that he only had a little time left in this world.  
  
"Ryou, I have found someone who can make you better." He spoke to the boy softly, almost scared to raise his voice in fear that it would only make him more uncomfortable.  
  
"It's alright big brother, you need not pay for a hopeless operation." The boy whispered looking like it hurt him more to talk then it did to say that he had given up on his own life.  
  
The tears that had subsided a little while ago had come back and were flowing without her even realizing it. She listened eagerly wanting to know more.  
  
"Ryou!!! How could you give up!!!?" The elder of the two screamed. His voice was loud and full of anger, but his face was a different story. The eyes were almost as lifeless as the boys. His skin noticeable dragged and it was obvious that he hadn't sleep in a long while.  
  
She could tell that he was about to cry. She wanted so bad to comfort this boy but her body refused it. She just had to watch it unfold.  
  
"Please, Bakura, I don't want to become on of them! Please leave the path you have chosen and let me die in peace!" the younger of the two yelled, his voice raspy and course. It noticeable hurt him.  
  
Bakura could not hold it in anymore. His tears spilled out all at once and he almost chocked out in sobs. He fell to the floor at the foot of his brothers' bed.  
  
"Please Ryou it's to late they've already accepted me and the turning would take place tonight after I gave the signal." He continued to sob, mumbling pleas to his younger brother.  
  
The tiny young boy slowly lay back down on the bed closing his eyes slowly. It seemed he could not hold onto life any longer.  
  
"No" he whispered before falling into an unwakeable sleep. Men aroused from the shadows surrounding the greave stricken boy and his brother within moments. He seemed not to care.  
  
"He's gone" One of the cloaked figures whispered putting a hand onto the youths shoulder pulling him up.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him you herd him he doesn't want to become one and I won't let you take Him!!!" The boy sobbed out, he seemed to have lost the light in his eyes as well. He looked almost dead and on the brink of a major breakdown. The cloaked figured dropped the lifeless body with a shrug.  
  
She wanted to help him; the men surrounded him and took him away from his brother. A frightful scream echoed threw the halls as the young man was dragged away from his younger sibling.  
  
I wanted to scream, but the voice in me was lost, I wanted to run after him, but my legs were broken. I wanted to do anything to help, but I could only stand there dumb founded. I felt worthless and useless. I could do nothing......  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
I liked, did you? I can't believe I just killed Ryou!!! I think I gave you the couples. Well ok kinda. It's a Bakura/Tea story, but it has some Seto/Tea moments. It might even turn out that she would end up with him, so you could say it's a love triangle. I just don't know. I go with the flow that my fingers carry. Just to let you know that I won't post till I get another ten!!! It is quite selfish for me to ask for it, but I'll be dammed if I continue this and no one cares. So if you don't want me to continue then don't review but if you do then I say go right ahead. Oh and daisycutters where are you, I guess you don't like my story. (sighs) Guess you lost interstice.  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
O.O Blah, I vent to suck your blood, blah vv 


	6. Seto’s Proposal!

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Six: Seto's Proposal!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will very soon. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Hey don't laugh you don't know anything!!!!..... Or do you?  
  
Little note: The ages of the characters have been distorted and so here they are...  
  
Tea- 19  
  
Seto- 21  
  
Bakura-?  
  
Ryou-13 when he died  
  
Mokuba- 8  
  
The rest are between 17-19  
  
I'm going to now up-date wither of not I get reviews!!! So there, and sorry if it as good as the other ones, I've been sick so.yeah o with the fic!!!  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...  
  
"Where Could Tea be at this time of night?"  
  
"Big Brother, is everything alright?" The little black ball of fluff said while rubbing the sleep out his eyes, with no avail.  
  
"Everything's fine Mokuba, go back to bed." The elder of the two said while hiding the look of worry on his face. He wasn't successful, but the little boy didn't want to disturb his brother.  
  
"Ok Seto," Was the simple answer he received before the young boy disappeared into the darkness of the mason.  
  
'I wonder if she just sleeping...or maybe she isn't ready to give me an answer.'  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Flashback*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
They were at an elegant restaurant. Chandeliers glistering from every point of the restaurant. Each pendant hanging from the foreign delight held a unique design, making the surreal surroundings even more exquisite.  
  
Tea awed at the wonderful sight before her, but in the back of her mind she was terrible worried. Why had he taken her here? She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
Following the waiter to a table she saw her boyfriend sitting there looking awfully nerves. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight. She figured that it wasn't everyday that you got to see The 'Seto Kaiba' sweating from anticipation.  
  
All the thoughts that racked themselves into her head washed away instinctively. She had thought it was her father again, wanting her to come home again. But alas it was just her wonderful boyfriend doing the romantic thing.  
  
When she got home a white rose was settled on her porch along with a note saying to met him here at this time. When she arrived there the man was expecting her and started to lead her to her table.  
  
Seto stood up and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Standing up straight he looked her in the eye. She was surprised to see anxiety in them.  
  
They sat at a table and ordered there food. Seto ordered there most expensive champagne they had there. There food came and they ate in silence. Finally when the champagne came Seto finally spoke.  
  
"So how do you like the food?" His voice was low and timid. Something very unlike Seto.  
  
"Fine, How was yours?"  
  
"It was ok, I've had better. I like it when you cook for me." He said while easing up on his nervousness. She blushed at the comment. You kind of have to know there rituals to know what he was talking about. He gave a knowing smirk to why she was blushing. (Hentais unite ^-^)  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" The smirk disappearing once again. He didn't wait for her answer. He pored his glass and then grabbed hers. He lowered it while he pored the bubbly substance into her glass. Putting it back on the table he rushed out the next sentence.  
  
"So I think we should toast on our two year anniversary." He said while raising his glass.  
  
Tea let out a squeal while raising her glass as well. There eyes meet and they lowered there glasses. He seemed too lost in her to take a drink, but that didn't stop her. Letting the frizzy substance touch her tongue she sipped it down. She came across a lump. Not wanting to choke she brought her napkin to her face and quietly spit it out.  
  
Her eyes widened the size of the dinner plates. She did not expect to see a ring. An engagement ring, at that. It was beautiful! A single sterling silver band with two sapphires surrounding a LARGE diamond stared back at her from the napkin.  
  
She was speechless, what could she say? She didn't deserve him! She at least wanted to do something with her life before she settled down. Why did he think this was the right time to do this?  
  
He looked at her curious to what she was going to say, but also very scared.  
  
She didn't know how to respond. She looked at him, and he understood immediately.  
  
"If you need to think about it then I'll give you all the time you need." She sighed. Her chest letting go of the tension that had formed.  
  
"It's not that Seto, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but it just doesn't feel right to do it now. I haven't even made something of myself and I wouldn't feel right if I just took advantage of you." She took a deep breath awaiting his replay.  
  
He stood up and knelled next to her, taking the ring and her left hand and slid it onto her finger. Never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I'll wait forever, till your ready, all I ask is that you keep this with you at all times."  
  
Instead of responding she lent forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and stared at him intensely.  
  
"Always." They engaged in a passionate kiss, oblivious to the stares.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*End flashback*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
He decide to go to sleep early and call her first thing in the morning, but as faith would have it he couldn't help but worry that there was something wrong with her. His thoughts tormented him through his restless night and into his nightmares.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Hope everyone liked this chapter, I did. Just to let you know it was told during the time Tea was being attacked, well that is Intel it said "flashback". But whatever. Please review!!! I love reviews!!!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, blah! vv 


	7. Leather is the new fashion statement?

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Seven: Leather is the new fashion statement?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will very soon. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Hey don't laugh you don't know anything!!!!..... Or do you?  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
'Stupid human machine!!! It almost woke her up!' The albino raged as he threw the shredded phone right out her room window.  
  
He thought it would be a good idea to get her something to wear if she was to come along on the flight. The cloths she is wearing would not do at all, she would be dead before I even arrive at the castle.  
  
So he came to the house he knew so very well. But that little incident with the buzzing contraception almost ruined everything.  
  
A smirk snaked its way to the edges of his mouth as he thought of the perfect outfit. After all the time or tracking and stocking he took notice to the cloths she wore. She was a modest type, but when in the mood for fun... lets just say that her choice in cloths drove every man within a five mile radius to her like a magnet.  
  
But modesties wouldn't do for him. She had to wear something clingy and warm.  
  
Rummaging through her closet he found the object a desire. A pair of leathery pants along with a red silk belt, a dark red satin shirt and long knee high shoes. Last he found a long trench coat, also made of leather. Smirking at the objects he made his way to his 'toy'.  
  
The smirk slowly drifted into a frown as he thought how he should get her dressed. The first thought in his mind was to do it himself, but then if it were at all possible, he was a tad timid.  
  
Being disgusted by his last thought he quickly extended his claws, and in one quick motion what was left of her clothes were now in shreds.  
  
Smirking at his actions he walked closer. The animal inside him was once again woken and he felt the heat rise inside him. He was eternally grateful that he decided not to tare up her undergarments.  
  
Rushing to get her cloths one, he pulled her pants on. Now cursing himself for loving tight cloths. Finally getting that on, he quickly shoved on the satin shirt and so on till she was once again fully clothed. He did all of this while having an inner battle with himself. Sighing in relief about the task conquered he swiftly picked her up bridal style and made his way to her balcony.  
  
Flexing his now crinkled wings he took a test flap. A whirl wind surrounded them and he took of. Leaving next to nothing of his previous occupation.  
  
She stirred slightly in her sleep; it seemed that she was uncomfortable in his arms. After a few moment of this she finally snuggled into his chest and gave a light sigh. He simpered at her actions.  
  
"I am SO going to love my time with my new 'toy'" With that last said he took up to the tips of the devil night sky.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
So sorry it's short. It was a continuous of the last chapter, but then I deiced to make it one of its own. Again I'm sorry, but I still would like some reviews!! So please read and review!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, blah! _vv_ 


	8. Nose Dive

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Eight: Nose Dive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will very soon. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Hey don't laugh you don't know anything!!!!..... Or do you?  
  
And I'm trying to make the chapters longer, really I am  
  


* * *

  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
'Why am I so warm? It feels so good.' Tea thought as she rearranged her position. Coddling closer to the warmth. A content smile found its way to her lips as she went back into her slumber.  
  
As it were she couldn't pass reality into dream world. Opening her eyes a crack she was meet with black cotton. Tilting her head upwards she saw her savior from earlier. Happy to be in safe arms she calculated all the earlier events then it hit her, like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Oh my GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP!!!! PLEASE GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME..." Her voice was totally lost in the wind as they flew over a vast lake...or ocean if you prefer.  
  
Gripping closer she wound her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The velocity of the wind burned her eyes and she squinted just to be able to see the face of her now executer.  
  
His grip tightened around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. He wanted to scare her, but not till it was safe for both of them. He had spent too much time at her home and the sun would be coming up in less then an hour.  
  
If he possible could he pulled her closer to him as he made a nose dive for the ground. She made a tiny squeal in the back of her throat as she clung on for her life.  
  
He smirked at the reaction and made a mental note about it. Pulling up at the last possible moment he made a twisting movement and then shot up towards the sky. He spiraled towards the moon and kept his wings tucked close to his body until he no longer had any push. Slowly he stopped in mid air and then dropped.  
  
Tumbling towards the ground he unfurled his wings and set off in the direction of his home. The speed had increased and he had a better chance of making it home before the sun. He hated hiding out in unknown places like caves and such. Only the low and defenseless night creatures would go in such holes.  
  
I am a higher class then all of those fiends. If I were not then this angel would never have meet her new nightmare. He chuckled at the thought. He was roughly a half hour away from the castle hidden as his din.  
  
Smirking at the delight he would have with her he sped up even more then before. Making his wings sore a lathered.  
  
The young women made another delightful squeal while pressing closer the only means of safety. She tried to close her eyes for safety, but the wind was merciless and it stung even more. She loosened her grip on his neck and went around his waist. She griped just as hard and buried her face in the strange cotton. Finally having relief she relaxed a little in the vice grip.  
  
Moment later she felt a jolt, and the grip that held her safely was now gone. She was almost about to scream but instead of falling to an ungodly death she felt a plush rug beneath her. Peeking through tightly closed eyes she looked at her surrounding.  
  
Not much could be deciphered from the darkness, but she could tell that the carpet was red. A dark deep maroon to be exact. Besides that she could not tell other then that, but that could be that she once again was taken by darkness. Today was not her day.  
  
I watched her look at the ground, like it something so grate. Phh, of course I'm nothing to awe over. I mean I'm only centuries old, powerful, sexy, come on. How can a carpet, no more like an old rug be more interesting then me!?!?  
  
He 'humped' at that and grabbed the girl and haled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Perhaps he was a tad cranky from lack of sleep, blood, and sore wings? Maybe just a little.  
  
~`~`~`~`some time later as well as some place  
  


* * *

  
Blue midnight eyes shot open for the millionth time in the night. Try as he might he couldn't get to sleep, well stay asleep I should say. His eyes darted around the room for reassurance. His eyes finally rested on his bed, where she would sleep on the weekends. Where she should be now.  
  
He let out another sigh. One night, he couldn't live without her for one night. How pathetic was that? He frowned at the thought, but was quickly replaced with a warm smile. It wasn't pathetic to her, it was love. Jumping out of bed he ran to his closet and through on a pair of kaki pants. Ones he knew she loved him in. She told him once that it brought out his eyes, but he knew that's not what she meant.  
  
Well he assumed that seeing how that whole day she gave little glances to his back and even chanced a few pinches in private. His smiled widened and he finished up dressing and sprinted down his three story house. Making it to the garage he ran to his Z3 Roadster. A cute little car that she happened to love as well.  
  
He roared the engine before pulling out the back and zooming to her house.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
OK fine next chapter you will See Tea flare!!! I'm so sorry that it's so short! I'm still sick, give me a brake. Ok, now for the important announcements (or kewl ones   
  


* * *

  
My Adultfanfiction.net account is finally active! I posted my old story that got deleted there and I'm going to post the third chapter really soon  
  


* * *

  
I'm thinking about killing off one of the guys in my story. Yes Seto or Bakura!!! ; . ; I think it will help the story along. But you never know, I don't even know!!! So tell me if I should.  
  
OK now tell me do you want longer chapters and shorter up-dates, or shorter chapters and faster up-dates? Important for you to tell me  
  


* * *

  
Now for a new friend of mine (mya starnight) she's having a baby!!!! Boy/girl names are needed!!! Please help me help her!!!^^ And please don't give me the run of the mill typical types. (Examples. Andrew, Brittany, ect.) She wants a unique one and I can't think of any!!!!!! So please help  
  


* * *

  
That's it for now  
  
LunarDragon209  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, Blah!  
vv 


	9. The Waking

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and someday soon I will very soon. Really soon!!! Wuhahaha Till then leave me alone and get off my back I've done nothing wrong.......Hey don't laugh you don't know anything!!!!..... Or do you?  
  
Teas going to wake up and finally have a say at what's going on, and about the leather. ^-^ Hope Bakura isn't going to get hurt!  
  
So sorry this took so long to get out!! (not like anyone cares, but) ok on with my gay ass fic!!  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Light Ocean blue eyes shot open with a start. She took a sharp intake of breath and jolted upright. Bad mistake as she met with a hard surface sending her straight back down. She made a reach for what she had hit and found smooth silky material.  
  
Her eyes blinked of confusion as she felt around her. Walls, walls, walls, and a cold curvy rock. Realization washed over her when she finally realized what it meant.  
  
She was locked up like a prisoner I a place she didn't know and she didn't have any idea if she was going to live or die in this place. Her hands were fisted and she started to hit the easiest target. It didn't even budge. Finding that useless she hit in all directions looking for any give in the rock hard obstacles.  
  
Lifting her legs she turned her body upside-down so that her stomach was on the rocks. She gave a little squirm and positioned her legs to brace herself as she pushed up with her whole body. It seemed that it worked as the ceiling or lid if you prefer was lifted.  
  
But when her body stopped pushing the lid still lifted. It was then she noticed a hand besides her and it was holding the lid. She gave a tiny gasp as she made a jump to get out of the cage.  
  
The hand moved more and flicked aside the lid. An albino arm and hand braced the sides and a figure rose. She gave another frightened squeal as he looked her in the eye. They reflected the candle light and gave him a godly appearance. He fully rose and got out of the coffin.  
  
Her face paled when she realized that she was in a coffin. And more so when she realized that what she was on top of was him, and how cold he seemed.  
  
She shivered and looked around her surroundings looking for an escape. None. She then looked down, and noticed what she was wearing.  
  
Her face was one of confusion, why was she dressed like Seto? And when did she change? She thought for a moment. Blue eyes shot open as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.  
  
"Pervert!!!" She yelled in a raspy voice. After that out burst she started a coughing fit. Her dry and sore throat screamed for something to drink, and her head pounding from to much sleep was making itself known to her.  
  
Tiny tears made there way down her face and she was trying to control herself. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she would have fought it if there wasn't a goblet fill of sweet liquid. Grabbing it with both her hands she latterly downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. She almost chocked at the end of her chugging she noticed that it was wine and not water.  
  
She lowered the goblet and wiped any remains with the back of her palm. She gave her head a slight tilt in her captures direction and then roughly pulled away.  
  
"What do you want with me?!?" She screamed then gave a look of thought before adding, "and why am I dressed like a freaking Goth!!"  
  
He looked at her for a moment going back to memory lane before shaking the thoughts away. 'Not now, later.' He continued looking, wanting to see how far her tolerance would go.  
  
She simply glared back, not moving to run nor blinking. It would have been intimating if it weren't for the fact that he was stronger faster smarter and everything she was not.  
  
She gave a huge sigh and threw her hands in the air. "At least you could tell me your name."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"What? Did you actually respond to me?"  
  
"Yes, and I said my names Bakura, but you may call me Master, or master Bakura." You looked at her impassively, waiting for her to tremble under his gaze.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? No to what women?" he looked at her annoyed. She wasn't fidgeting or anything. Just looking at him like he was a freak, which in fact he was.  
  
"No I will not call you master, or anything out of respect. You will return me home now!" She gave a huff and shifted on her feet.  
  
It was then he noticed the thin amount of fear that layered the air. If you looked close enough her body was shivering slightly. He smirked and started moving towards the pulsing mortal.  
  
She switched legs again and averted her eyes. 'Phhh, she can look me in the eye from a distance, but when in close contact, she'll shrink into nothing. That is disappointing.'  
  
"Are you scared?" He said in a seductive voice while stocking closer. She took a step back, but brought her gaze back up, looking him in the eye. He smirk widened at her boldness.  
  
"No." she bravely answered but failed to make her voice even.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye. She gave a noticeable shudder and looked away getting very interested about the ground. She took a deep breath and looked back up. Nothing.  
  
Arms wrapped themselves around a tiny waist. Her whole body stiffened and she looked up at the person behind her. They stayed that way for a minute before she open her mouth to say something.  
  
He stopped that by fiercely pressing his lips to hers. Taking no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. His eyes drifted close enjoying the imitate contact.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she quickly and forcefully pushed the offender away. And running away into the darkness. Not looking back for a single moment.  
  
He chucked slightly. It would be fun to have a hunt after resting for so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out! Don't really like this chapter, but I couldn't make it longer like I wanted to cause I have to go for a while so I won't be on for a week or so. SEE YA!  
  
LunarDragon209  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
O.O Blah, I vaunt to suck your blood, blah! `vv` 


	10. Dinner

Blood and Love Don't mix  
  
Chapter Ten: Dinner  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me. I simply borrow the Characters to create something called fan fiction. It is a plot created by an armature authoress for the simple pleasure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness was surrounding everything but nothing. Every corner she turned she couldn't see a thing but she knew where to go. Not once did she stumble. Her feet gracefully landed against the marble floor. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her fragile heart.  
  
She skidded across another room and continued her path. She hadn't the slightest clue on where she was going or what she was doing. The man didn't seem like a threat, at least not as much as you would think. For some odd reason she trusted him. Trusted that he would do something terrible and yet something wonderful.  
  
Another room passed and another corner turned. This place went on forever, and yet he made no attempted to retrieve her. She found this weird. She slowed her pace and caught her breath. She became aware of the fact that she was trapped and had to wait for him to find her. She let out a whimper.  
  
A soft chuckle was heard in the distance. Her head shot up in a flash and her body was ready for an attack. Her legs spread in a fashion so that if she needed to she could run. Hands were fisted and up. She had a fighter pose, but her body shock with fright.  
  
The same sadistic laughter was heard, but in all directions this time. Her head twirled around trying to find the invisible creature. She was at the brink of tears, she couldn't see a thing. How was she supposed to defend herself if she couldn't see anything?  
  
"Where the hell are you? Come out and show yourself, fight like a man!"  
  
Her voice echoed, repeating itself over and over again. She didn't hear anything besides that. Standing there till her voice stopped echoing she finally let herself relax. She lowered herself to the floor and released a HUGE sigh. She brought her hands up to massage her temples to slowly relive herself of this nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'How can she not notice me? Are human abilities really that bad?' He inhaled deeply tanking in her sent. He was only a foot above her, hanging from the chandelier. He had been there for most of the night, just watching her run in circles. That was one thing he liked about this place. If he ever brought pray they always found there way into to round room.  
  
It was a consistent hall way that went in one big circle. Rooms are attached, but to the same hall. Only those who know its secret could find there way out of it.  
  
He continued to watch, longing to scare the life out of her. But he reframed, the view was exceptional and he didn't want her to faint again. So there he stayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I know I heard him laughing, but where is he? Doesn't he want to find me? Jeez, he kidnaps you then leaves you to die. What a jerk! Well I guess that's why he let me run. The fucker! God wait till Seto finds out me missing, he'll find me in a jiffy... I hope.'  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned back. Thoughts of today and of Seto crossed her mind. Also the fact of who that guy was. She had never seen anyone so, so, so different.  
  
She had seen some pretty weird crap, but he was different. He wasn't anything she had ever experienced. Demanding and proud of the fact that he had her in his trap. Hard stone eyes that reflected his lust and passion. He seemed so strong, but yet fragile. Something about him made her feel sorry for him.  
  
His name rang in her head, Bakura. He might have been the one she waited for, the one who stocked her. She lazily opened her eyes and closed them again, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. She started to wish that fear didn't take over, that way she wouldn't have run and that way she wouldn't seem scared.  
  
'Bakura, or you may call me master Bakura...'  
  
His voice just seemed like poison dripping with honey. Trying to allure the unsuspecting pray. To bad she suspected. She knew he thought of this as a game and her as a pawn. But for what she didn't know.  
  
Kinks in her neck welled and she grew tired of just waiting to be caught. Standing up swiftly she started to stretch. Moving her arms and head to release the tensed muscles. Now she had nothing to do but wait till he found her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'My god this woman is thick! I thought I chose a good slave, but it turns out she doesn't even have proper eyes if she couldn't see me. She looked me straight in the eye, HELL she even reached for me. She almost touched me, but she's to preoccupied with herself to even care about me. Humph, stupid mortal.'  
  
"I'm growing tired of waiting." His voice rasped out startling the girl. Her head moved in all directions, except the one where he lied. Getting thoroughly irritated he let himself fall from his perch and right behind her.  
  
Her head continued to look left to right, but never behind her. Rolling his eyes he taped her on the shoulder. Her body went rigid and stiff from contact. Slowly she turned to face the threat. Her lips were partly open sucking in air to keep herself calm. Her eyes were dilated and glossy. She was very pail which seemed odd, especially with all the blood pumping like mad. He could tell she was terrified.  
  
He smirked with her reaction, happy to know that things might go his way. But at the same time he was disappointed, shouldn't she be brave. Not to mention he wanted her to be comfortable around him.  
  
He sucked in a breath that wasn't needed and exhaled in an overdramatic sigh. Taking a step back he held out his hand. He waited for her to grab it, and waited, and WAITED.  
  
"What is your problem, just take the hand and let's go!!  
  
"Why, how can I trust you?"  
  
"Please, what choice do you have, besides do you really think you would be alive right now if I really wanted you dead?"  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"Ok then now let's go!"  
  
Nudging his hand forward more he waited for her to take it. This time she did, but the moment she touched it she drew back. Her hand was now protected by her other one as she rubbed it in a soothing motion.  
  
"You're so cold."  
  
"You'll get used to it, now let's go. I'm hungry."  
  
"What, I'm being feed? That's strange..."  
  
"Did I say anything about you?" His voice was one of mischief, a smirk hidden in the darkness of the night. This time he grabbed her arm and started to half drag her.  
  
They walked in silence, turning and twisting around corners. To her it seemed like he wanted her lost, but what was the point in that? She couldn't see anyways. After the fifth turn of a familiar hall did she say something.  
  
"Are we going in circles?" Her timid voice cracked the silence in an unfriendly way. He arm had more pressure applied and she gave a slight squeal.  
  
Another corner was passed and this time she knew that they were going in circles. Even if she couldn't see she knew where everything was. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled her arm away. She almost had enough time to cross her arms and seem brave, but in a flash she was on the ground.  
  
Hot breaths of air blew on her face, making her want to look up, but to frighten of what she would see. Slowly the humidified air made its way down. She could feel it on her lips, her chest heaved from the sensation. His body was so cold, but it was hot to her touch. Waiting for inevitable to happen she took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again."  
  
The dark, deep voice of her capture spoke in a non to kind way. She shivered agonist him and all heat that was there seemed to evaporate in an instant. Wiggling her arms a little she tried to make herself warmer, but was caught in mid action. His hand caught her wrists and pinned them above her head.  
  
She had the full feeling of being frozen alive and her teeth started to chatter. His rock hard body pressed harder agonist hers in a way to warm her, but had the opposite affect.  
  
He finally gave up on making her comfortable and just went in for the kill. Leaning down more, till his mouth was perpendicular with her ear, he growled.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
It was more of a command then a question, but she got the point. Nodding her head dully she wiggled once more trying to get some heat from friction. Her wrists were slowly released and the weight left as well.  
  
Instead of getting up she started to rub her hands up and down her body and moved so her knees were pinned to her chest. Her jaw was locked so that her teeth wouldn't chatter. Now she was frightened. Before it seemed like a joke and now. Now she wasn't so sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know I promised a longer chapter, but I haven't had the best time ever. I got nastily sick and also got a job, School and school make up work isn't helping with much either. So as a result you get this. Now I won't make any more promises. Expect the next chapter in a few weeks give or take. Innless I get some really inspiring stuff I can't do any better then that.  
  
I've been told to watch movies on it, and that didn't help. I did research, I watched movies, hell I even painted a scene that I saw in my mind about the freaking story, but when I go to write it just doesn't come out. Well life will get better...  
  
O.O Blah, I want to suck your blood, Blah! Vv  
  
LunarDragon209  
  
p.s. I've up-dated my site. There is some stuff in the Hentai section and another story up. Please go and check it out, and while you are tag please!! 


	11. Heat Wave

**Blood and Love Don't mix**  
  
Chapter Eleven: Heat Wave  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.

As he watched her he almost felt bad. She wasn't used to such living. It was a wonder that she hadn't felt it before. She probably wouldn't have either if it weren't for the fact that he'd gotten them lost. He hated being made a fool of and hated even more that she had gotten on his nerves so easily.  
  
Before when he looked at her she was perfect, nothing would have made her more beautiful smart and strong. But it seemed that she was weak. Not a strong bone in her body innless you count her legs. She liked running with them, away from him. Thinking that he wanted to impale her so she could never run again.  
  
That would stop him from seeming a fool and her to not be able to run, but adrenalin always make the blood taste better. Not to mention that he wanted to use her in other ways as well so if she couldn't move her legs or if she didn't have them, then what use would she be?  
  
Sighing in defeat over the inner conflict he walked slowly to her shivering mass. He could see her cringe, but he paid no attention. Slowly he picked her up and wrapped his cold dead arms around her. She didn't even try to struggle. Focusing his thoughts on a warm place, warm sun, and warm temperature. Soon he could feel the room heat up and her became body less violent with shaking. Using this kind of ability took years to master, and he was not yet old enough to have perfect sway over it.  
  
Knowing it was dangerous to waste all his energy on it he looked for the little notch on the ground. It never was this hard to find before, but then again her smell must be out weighing the odorefic stench of it.  
  
It was then he noticed that she was asleep. Just like when he first careered her. He should come up with a pet name like cat since she clings so must. He chuckled to himself about needing to test her in water. And so his little journey with the smelly notch of freedom continued...

.:!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.!:.:!:.:!:.  
Not the best ever, but I wanted to get something out before I had to leave for Florida!  
  
So yeah go check out my site! Tag, whatever.  
  
Also **PLEASE** review, it makes me feel so much better. And since I'm doing so badly in the writing department I think it would help with reviews! Bleaching Blood isn't doing so good and I'm starting to think I'm losing what ever touch I had...  
  
LunarDragon209


	12. Revelations

Blood and Love Don't mix

Chapter Twelve: Revelations

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me.

Summery: Bakura is a vampire, a very old vampire with his sights set on Tea/Anzu. He watches her intently and longs for the day he'd own her. But when she gets attack he acts on impulse and rescues her, then steals her away. But not everything is about Bakura, now is it. Tea/Anzu isn't happy with this arrangement and chooses to fight. Weather or not this is a good thing is all up to you...or him.

(Forgot which name I was using so I'll just use Tea.)

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Slowly he moved her to the bed, the one he conveniently forgot about when he took her in his coffin. Taking a step back he saw her tear streaked face and swollen eyes. It was then he realized how much she truly had been through tonight. The attack she suffered form assholes with sex on the mind and him.

_Him_

A wave of guilt washed over his stone cold heart. This was the wrong night, completely and utterly wrong. But what could he do? He crawled back on top of her and sucked in her smell. Her undeniably alluring smell. He lowered himself and rolled to his side pulling her into a hug. With the warmth he conjured still in him, she cuddled trying to get more. He awarded her by slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

He heard her say and say something. Something that mad him angry and depressed at the same time. Something that made him, urged, and begged him to kill that said something.

He quivered in anger as she sighed again while uttering his name again.

_Whoever the hell this Seto is, he'll die soon..._

He pushed her head to an angle facing him. Her lips pursed in confusion while her face furred, soon to go back to being content. He opened his mouth expanding his fangs. Intending on using them to break her delicate skin. Lowering his head down to the crook of her neck, directly over her pulsating vein he bit. The moment his large teeth sunk into her skin she squirmed.

Tightening his grip he sucked. Her fluids over whelmed his other senses and soon his eyes shadowed an eerier red. The warmth filled his whole body, not like the spells he's used but true undying wonderful life. But as quickly as it spread it weaned telling him to drain more.

He didn't give in. Pulling away he sighed a sigh that only a relieved man could manage. Finally feeling back to his normal self he rested his head on top of her and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

He awoke later with renewed sprits. Something that hasn't happened in a very long time. It was like he could breathe easy, like living wasn't such a bad thing. Sadly the realization dawned on him like it always did, he wasn't the living he was the UN dead. This was a huge difference.

He glanced down to where his sleeping beauty should be and found the most appalling thing in existence. Were talking about something that is so nasty that it can send shivers into a vampire of great power.

And shiver this vampire did. His whole body snaked in a disgusted kind of way.

Not two seconds after discovering this nasty thing did he scream like any straight man would. Like any women in her right mind would do, like any being in existence would.

The said creature opened his eyes right then and gave a sweet smile. A sweet and sickly smile, which only sent the poor vampire across the room, only to bump into his beauty that was in as much of a shock as he was.

Her face was distorted even more, in a weird since she looked as if she was going to through up. It was even worse of a monster anyone could ever image.

This was a bleach blond in leather. This was an overly tanned man in leather. This was a man in leather. A man with no ass and no fashion since. Sitting in a bed they both had previously occupied smiling at them.

Well vampire and beauty went running out the door, together. They ran really fast, and said leather wearing man was left with that same sickly smile on his face.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I just moved around a lot and am starting to get my bearings back. I hope that not everyone hates this sad excuse for a chapter. I think I'll be hurrying this along so I can finish it for those who want to see the ending. I've already started to get the wheel in my head a Turing. So till then...

O.O Blah, I want to suck your blood, blah! vv


End file.
